Klischees
by Ani-darkwing
Summary: Wenn Filme und TV-Serien irgendwann einen so hohen Bekanntheitsgrad erreicht haben, dass man sie an nur einem Satz erkennt...
1. Author's Note

Was wäre, wenn? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann mir diese Idee kam, aber ich bin mir sicher, so zwischen Kartoffelschälen und Schnitzelklopfen. Das sind die beiden Tätigkeiten, bei denen meine Synapsen Achterbahn fahren. In solchen Momenten ärgere ich mich mächtig, dass ich diese Einfälle nicht sofort schriftlich festhalten kann.

Das Folgende, was unter dem großen Titel „Klischees" laufen wird, sind lauter klitzekleine Kurzkurzgeschichten. Über Filme und Serien, die Kult sind und die man – auch ohne in den Fernseher zu schauen – an einem einzigen Satz erkennt.

Unter welcher Kategorie ich dieses Sammelsurium laufen lassen soll, damit habe ich mich etwas schwer getan. Letztendlich sind es aber dennoch Hogwarts-Ableger, da die Hauptrollen mit den Hauptfiguren besetzt wurden ;). Eine Abteilung für Crossover gibt es schließlich nicht.

Also, was immer hier vorkommen mag, NICHTS gehört mir. Wie üblich. Nur die verdrehten Gedanken ;)

Wer versucht, das Ganze ernst zu nehmen, ist hoffnungslos aufgeschmissen. Zwerchfell am besten an der Rezeption abgeben.


	2. Star Trek Classics

Der Weltraum. Unendliche Weiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer des Forschungsbesens „Enterprise", der mit seiner zehnköpfigen Besatzung sieben Jahre lang unterwegs ist…

So beginnen BEINAHE – bis auf meine kleinen Änderungen – alle Folgen der

**Star Trek – Classics**

Im Hauptquartier des Hogwartianischen Besenflottenkommandos herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit. Der erste Besen mit Warp-Antrieb sollte den Orbit um die Erde verlassen. Als Kommandant kam nur einer in Frage: Admiral Albus Dumbledore, der extra für diesen Einsatz zum Captain degradiert wurde.

Unendlich langsam schob sich die Transportkapsel an dem Besen vorbei, für den sein Herz schlug. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er Schreibtischarbeit tun müssen und jetzt holten sie ihn wieder heraus aus dem Büro und vertrauten ihm diesen Hyperbesen an.

Ergriffen flüsterte er: „Sieht er nicht schön aus, Scotty? Immer schön poliert?"

„Nichts anderes, Sir. Ich hab ihn gewienert, als wäre er mein eigener."

Es dauerte dem neu ernannten Captain zu lange, bis die Kapsel angedockt und für den Druckausgleich gesorgt hatte. Als es endlich so weit war, schoss er mit seinem lila Umhang energischen Schrittes durch die Gänge direkt in die Kommandozentrale.

Cornelius Fudge (die spätere Kohlenstoffeinheit Decker), der während seiner Abwesenheit Dienst auf diesem Besen getan hatte, war überhaupt nicht erbaut von der Tatsache, den ehemaligen Kommandanten vor sich zu sehen. ER wollte übernehmen, es war SEIN Besen, ER kannte alle vorgenommenen Änderungen. Dumbledore würde bereits im ersten Gefecht unweigerlich auf die Kauleiste fliegen.

Aber wie so oft setzte dieser sich nicht mit Weis-, sondern Sturheit durch und nahm auf dem Chefsessel Platz. Zärtlich glitten Augen und Finger über das fein polierte Leder. In so einem Sitz konnte ihm einfach nichts passieren. Genüsslich atmete er tief durch.

Die Besatzung, deren Zusammensetzung sich seit seinem Abgang vor fünf Jahren nicht geändert hatte, schaute sich vielsagend an. Es war immer interessant, solche Machtkämpfe aus nächster Nähe zu betrachten.

Dumbledore wusste, was alle dachten, machte aber all ihre Hoffnungen auf ein Duell zunichte. Er wusste genauso, dass die Crew hundertprozentig hinter ihm stand. Mit einem beinahe schelmischen Lächeln gab er seinen ersten und jungenhaft anmutenden Befehl.

„Mr. Potter, bringen Sie uns raus."


	3. ST Classics Das erste Gefecht

Danke fürs review ;). Ich hoffe, Teil 2 kommt genauso an.

* * *

**Star Trek Classics -Das erste Gefecht**

„Wir werden von mehreren Todessern gleichzeitig angegriffen. Ich kann im Moment nur einen Besen der Andorianer ausmachen. Ersuche Sie um Hilfe. Beschuss kann ich nicht genau zuordnen, … grüne und rote Strahlen. Verd… das sieht nach Cruci…"

Die Verbindung brach ab und aus dem Lautsprecher ertönte nur noch statisches Rauschen.

Albus Dumbledore, Kommandant des Hyperbesens „Enterprise", überlegte nicht, sondern handelte.

„Mr. Potter, Kurs 338,74. Warp 5."

„Aye, Sir!"

Neben ihm gluckste es. Ron Weasley unkte voller Vorfreude: „Vielleicht dann wirrr treffen auf atomgetrriebene, rrrussische U-Bott!"

Dumbledore wandte sich unterdessen seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier zu.

„Mr. Snape, was haben wir über die Todesser in der Datenbank?"

Der vollkommen in schwarz gekleidete Mann konzentrierte sich auf seine Abfragen.

„Humanoid, Sauerstoffatmer…"

„Was atmet eigentlich ihr großzinkigen Vulkanier? Stickstoff?"

Diese ätzende Frage wurde von keinem Geringeren als Lucius Malfoy gestellt, der gerade die Brücke betrat.

Snape richtete sich auf und schaute ihn an, wobei seine rechte Augenbraue unaufhaltsam nach oben kroch. „Ich finde es nicht logisch, Stickstoff zu atmen. Obwohl es mit Sicherheit eine interessante Erfahrung wäre."

„Müsst ihr zwei euch immer streiten?" Diese Worte von Dumbledore glichen mehr einer Feststellung denn einer Frage. Außerdem sah er überdeutlich, dass sich diese Rasselbande Potter/Weasley teuflisch angrinste.

Dann erst fiel ihm auf, dass sein Kommunikationsoffizier verdächtig ruhig war. Mit dem Sessel herumschwenkend fragte er: „Miss Granger, können Sie eine Signatur erkennen? Sprechen sie eine uns bekannte Sprache?"

Granger, die mit ihrem Miniaturtauchsieder im Ohr wie ein braunhaarig ummantelter Wasserkocher aussah, zuckte hilflos die Schultern und schob ab und zu einige Regler auf und ab.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, Sir. Ich glaube eine Form von", sie verzog das Gesicht vor Anstrengung, „von Imperio zu hören."

„Faszinierend." Nachdenklich warf Mr. Snape einen Blick auf die leere Leinwand. „Das könnte unter Umständen bedeuten, dass sie versuchen, einen Kommunikationskanal zu ihrem Imperator zu öffnen."

Dumbledore glubschte durch seine Brille. Die Schlussfolgerungen von Mr. Snape waren wie immer überraschend und absolut logisch. Er war froh, so einen strengen Logiker wie ihn auf dem Besen zu haben.

Er öffnete die Bordsprechanlage und begann: „Achtung, hier spricht Ihr Captain. In Kürze werden wir Kontakt haben, die Rasse scheint feindselig eingestellt zu sein. Phaser auf maximale Betäubung. Captain Ende."

Nach diesem Befehl zog jeder seinen Zauberstab und kalibrierte ihn an den entsprechenden Astlöchern.


	4. ST Classics Maschinenschaden

Schön, dass noch jemand hierher gefunden hat /freu/

Inlaka, Sevena und Tamira, ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir als Leser und reviewer erhalten. Ihr dürft alles, aber euch bitte nicht zu Tode lachen. Tarmira, zu deinen Anmerkungen: dass die Figuren so sehr StarTrek sind, ist beabsichtigt. Sie haben lediglich andere Namen. Mischmasch geht nicht, sonst könnte ich ja gleich alles, was noch folgen wird, in einen Topf werfen. Scotty ist da, weil ich diesen Typen liebe… Chekov – hey, den Russen muss man doch raushören. Mit Imperio den Imperator rufen zu wollen, ist sehr wohl logisch :D Das ist schließlich eine unbekannte Sprache und der Wissenschaftsoffizier interpretiert so viel hinein, wie er vertreten kann ;) – Nun muss ich mich ernsthaft damit beschäftigen, dass es jemand geschafft hat, nachzuzählen. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Das war lediglich ein Seitenhieb auf den Vorspann, in dem die Enterprise mit einer mehr als 450 Mann starken Besatzung unterwegs ist… Und wie viele hat man tatsächlich gesehen? Also, nicht zählen, einfach diesen Unfug lesen und darüber lachen, wenns geht. Andorianer auf dem Besen haben etwas… Windschnittiges, ne?

* * *

**Maschinenschaden**

Nach dem Kalibrieren der Phaser wurde auf dem Besen Alarm Gelb ausgelöst. Anschließend nahm Dumbledore Kontakt zum Maschinenraum auf.

„Scotty, wie sieht's aus?"

Diese Frage sorgte für außerordentlich hohe Verwirrung.

„Überhaupt nicht gut, Sir", drang die quakige Stimme von Draco Malfoy aus dem Lautsprecher, „es hat uns die rechte Triebwerkssektion abgesprengt. Wir müssen versuchen, auf einem Planeten zu landen und dafür sorgen, dass wir die Borsten wieder mit Schnatz-Kristallen auffüllen."

Der Captain nickte. Da er so schnell wie möglich am Brennpunkt des Geschehens eintreffen wollte, gab er den Befehl, die Geschwindigkeit auf Warp 6 zu erhöhen.

„Mit Verlaub, Sir, wenn wir höher gehen als Warp 5, fetzt es uns den „Enterprise" unterm Hintern auseinander. Das wäre nicht gut. Mit dem Schaden können wir nicht schneller fliegen."

„Wieso haben wir denn überhaupt Schäden? Ist nicht der fremde Besen getroffen?"

„Ja, sicher, ist er."

„Und weshalb sorgen Sie hier oben für Unruhe und behaupten, wir hätten nur noch eine Triebwerkssektion?"

„Das weiß doch ich nicht, Sir. Davon abgesehen, dass ich diesen Satz von Scotty liebe – warum erkundigen Sie sich überhaupt nach einem Schaden?"

Lucius Malfoy zuckte zurück und knallte sein Instrumentenköfferchen in seine linke Hand. Mahnend ließ er hören: „Na, na, na, Draco."

Welcher daraufhin die Klappe hielt.

Ron flüsterte für alle laut vernehmlich: „Unwahrrscheinlich. Diese Rratte kann nichts allein. Err krebbst sogarr zwischen den Borrsten rum, weil sein Alterr es ihm saggt."

„Chekov… äh, Weasley, kümmern Sie sich lieber um die Navigation!"

„Aye, Sirr!" Trotzdem war Ron zufrieden, dass alle in der Zentrale hämische Gesichter schnitten.

Dumbledore hingegen nagte unauffällig an seiner Unterlippe. In den vergangenen fünf Jahren musste wohl einiges gründlich schiefgelaufen sein. Da konnte man wieder einmal sehen, was aus einem Raumbesenkapitän wurde, der Bürohengst spielen musste. Jetzt fragte er sogar nach Schäden auf dem eigenen Besen, obwohl ein fremder betroffen war.

„Mr. Snape, auf den Schirm."

Wie ein Fragezeichen bog sich der Wissenschaftsoffizier zurecht. „Welchen, Sir? Sonnenschirm, Regenschirm, Eiscaféschirm?"

Potter spuckte seine Konsole voll und Granger entstöpselte sicherheitshalber ihr Ohr, denn sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

ENDE ST:C

* * *

An dieser Stelle erst einmal genug. Genug von den Classics ;) Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen, die mir zeigen, ob ich mit diesem Unfug weitermachen soll. 


	5. 007 Die Lizenz zum Schütteln

Ich danke für die reviews. /fest umknuddel/ Weitermachen, tja, extra für euch ;) und Tamira, du ahnst gar nicht, was mir noch so eingefallen ist. Das hier ist leider etwas länger geworden. Obwohl, wenn ich die Classics zusammengenommen hätte, wäre genausoviel herausgekommen.

Zur Schilderung der Haarpracht: für mich gibt es nur einen wahren Bond, und das ist natürlich Sir Sean Connery.

FF viel Vergnügen

**

* * *

****  
**

**007 - die Lizenz zum Schütteln  
**

Der Leiter des britischen Geheimdienstes, ständig und rund um die Uhr im Einsatz für ihre Königliche Majestät, warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das soeben eingegangene Dossier. Es handelte sich wieder einmal um einen äußerst delikaten Auftrag, welchen er seinem Spitzenagenten anvertrauen wollte.

Mit Argusaugen wachte er über die inzwischen geschrumpfte Anzahl von Doppel-Null-Agenten. Der letzte Einsatz, der in einem absoluten Desaster gipfelte, kostete 005 und 006 das Leben. Trotzdem erforderte der vor ihm liegende Auftrag wiederum den Einsatz zweier Agenten. Er machte sich nichts vor - er rechnete bereits im Voraus mit Komplikationen. 007 akzeptierte nie einen Partner.

Er drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage.

„Miss Granger, beordern Sie 007 sofort zu mir."

„Das kann aber eine Weile dauern, Sir."

Das kam für seine Ohren eine Idee zu schnippisch und verträumt und – es erschien ihm, als ob er störte.

„Granger", knurrte er, „schubsen Sie 007 von Ihrer Tischkante und befördern Sie seinen Hintern HIERHER. War das deutlich?"

Statt der erwarteten Antwort schwang die Tür auf und 007 stand frisch geputzt und aalglatt vor ihm. Mit seinem altbekannten halbseitigen Grinsen und Haaren, die vermuten ließen, dass sein Styling-Gel von der NASA entwickelt wurde. Denn die Haare krochen der Gravitation noch ein Stückchen entgegen. Bei M hinterließ diese Haarpracht immer den Eindruck, als ob sein Spitzenagent sich eine Ölflasche über dem Kopf entleerte. Tagtäglich.

„Guten Morgen, 007. Ich staune doch immer wieder, wie schnell Sie sich von Miss Granger lösen können." Er räusperte sich. „Oder einer anderen Dame."

007 nahm im Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch Platz und verkündete sein Credo. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Sollte diese rudimentäre Weisheit nicht eingehalten werden können, tut man gut daran, beides zur gleichen Zeit zu erledigen."

M funkelte ihn an und enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars. Stattdessen überreichte er seinem Agenten das Dossier.

„Diesmal geht es bis ans Ende der Welt, 007."

„Was", spottete dieser, „nicht in den Weltraum? Ich bin erschüttert. Außerdem würde ich mich glücklich schätzen, wenn Sie meinen Namen benutzten. Wenistens hier drin. Ich bin keine Nummer. EMMM."

„Das weiß ich, aber man kann ja nie wissen, 00- Severus."

M ärgerte sich, ärgerte sich blau-grün-gelb. Denn ausgerechnet dieses ‚EMMM' von Snape erinnerte ihn daran, dass es an der Zeit war, der Queen einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben, dass hier nicht mehr M saß, sondern A. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er nicht einen einzigen Vornamen, der mit M begann. Albus Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart und überlegte schon die Formulierung seiner Bitte, die er später Miss Granger diktieren wollte. Es kamen einige Buchstaben in Frage, aber kein M.

Obwohl ihn noch nie jemand gesehen hatte, schien er dennoch bekannt zu sein wie ein bunter Hund. Die Einsatzberichte seiner Agenten bewiesen dies. Vielleicht sollte er doch von seinem violetten Umhang Abschied nehmen…

„Nun, Severus, fertig? Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Dann ist es gut. Diesen Einsatz erledigen Sie gemeinsam mit 008…"

Weiter kam er leider nicht, denn er wurde rabiat unterbrochen.

„Niemals, niemals einen Partner. Und 008 erst recht nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen."

„Das ist mit bekannt, mein Lieber, jedoch…"

„Ich bin kein „Lieber"." Snape spuckte das regelrecht aus. „Ich bin unausstehlich und ich glaube kaum, dass meine Vorgehensweise mit der von 008 konform geht. Meine Kreativität wird blockiert, wenn ich ihn in meiner Nähe habe."

„Trotzdem werden Sie zusammenarbeiten, basta." Wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr weiterwusste, ließ er einen Satz oder – in diesem Falle – eine Unterhaltung mit basta enden. Dann war sie zu Ende.

„Es wurden noch einige Dinge für Sie entwickelt, Sie werden begeistert sein. Begleiten Sie mich ins Labor, ich möchte bei der Demonstration anwesend sein."

Schicksalsergeben folgte Snape Dumbledore. Was blieb ihm schon übrig? Zwar musste er 008 mitnehmen, aber schließlich sprach nichts dagegen, wenn er ihn unterwegs irgendwie „verlor". Er glaubte, in dieser Hinsicht war keiner so kreativ wie er.

„Sie werden sehen, 00… Severus, dass die Q's insbesondere Dinge entwickelt haben, die Sie zur täglichen Pflege benötigen. Demzufolge wird nichts in Ihrem Kosmetikkoffer auffallen."

Snape fragte sich, seit wann Herren mit Kosmetikkoffern unterwegs waren… Dennoch musste ein Seitenhieb sein und damit seine Einstellung. Mit keineswegs gespieltem Entsetzen fuhr er auf.

„DIE Q's?! Nie im Leben lasse ich mir wieder irgendeine Erfindung von denen mit auf Reisen geben. Ich denke mit Grausen an das phosphoriszierende Furzkissen, das dem Gegner meine Position verraten hat. Wirklich genial! Und…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn George und Fred Weasley unterbrachen ihn. In seiner Wut hatte Snape gar nicht registriert, dass sie bereits im Labor oder auch der geheimen Forschungsabteilung angelangt waren.

„Falsch, 007, wir haben aus unseren Fehlern gelernt."

Bei diesen Worten kreuzten alle beide Zeige- und Mittelfinger hinter dem Rücken.

„Diesmal wird es ein Furzkissen sein, welches unauffällig ihren Gegner erledigt, wenn Sie sich daraufsetzen."

„Toll, wirklich toll", knurrte Severus Snape, „und was passiert, wenn ich in weitem Umkreis keine Gelegenheit zum Setzen habe? Soll ich meinen Gegenspieler wie eine Schar Hühner hinter mir herlocken, bis ich endlich einen Stuhl gefunden habe?!"

„Dann können Sie mit den Händen daraufdrücken", kam es ziemlich lapidar.

„Und wenn ich mich mit beiden Händen irgendwo festhalten muss, weil ich 30 Fuß über der Erde schwebe?"

„Dann klemmen Sie es sich zwischen die Beine."

Dumbledore strahlte vergnügt, denn es war offentlichtlich, dass der Einfallsreichtum der Q's keine Grenzen kannte.

Die Geduld Snapes dagegen schon. Im Moment machte er den Eindruck, wenn man ihn mit etwas Weihwasser besprühte, würde eine fürchterlich stechende, rote Aura zu sehen sein.

Das eine Q wollte demonstrieren, dass sie diesmal wirklich etwas Effektiveres entwickelt hatten und griff zur Spraydose. Mit hoch erhobenem Zeigefinger warnte er.

„Nicht unter die Achseln!!"

Anschließend nebelte er 007 von oben bis unten ein – und man sah eine stechende, rote Aura.

„Das ist zum Beispiel für Gegner, die einen Tarnumhang tragen."

Snape fauchte. „Soll ich den ganzen Tag mit dieser Sprayflasche herumlaufen und auf Verdacht meine Umwelt besprühen?! Damit falle ich noch mehr auf als mit einem phosphoriszierenden Furzkissen. EMM, ich habs satt. Das sind keine Erfindungen, das ist Humbug. Ich frage mich, wieviel Geld die beiden abfassen."

Das andere Q quietschte vor Vergnügen und meinte: „Fred, du hast die Wette verloren. Er ist jetzt schon stocksauer."

Dann lief er auf ein längliches Gestell zu und entfernte die Plane.

„Darf ich vorstellen, ein 3er-Besen. Das Neueste vom Neuesten. Als Besen, Auto, Flugzeug, Teppich, U-Boot und Portschlüssel zu verwenden."

Anschließend erklärte er die verschiedenen Knöpfe, die in den Stiel eingelassen waren. Sie dienten zum Ausfahren der Räder, falls das Ding fahren sollte, sie sorgten für eine Bildung von Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Borsten, falls es unter den Meeresspiegel ging – und auch an die Errichtung einer Sauerstoffblase wurde gedacht, falls die Idee mit dem Weltraum nicht zu abwegig war.

Snape blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Denn was er auch bis heute geflogen war – es war trotzdem immer dasselbe. Beinahe. Er war sich sicher, dass die Q's auch diesmal für eine äußerst unangenehme Überraschung gesorgt hatten. Wie wäre es, wenn sie statt des Nummernschildes in schreiender Neonfarbe für seine Verfolger seinen Standardsatz sichtbar gemacht hatten? Wenn dort während der Flucht stand: „Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape". Er traute den Q's keinen Mikrometer über den Weg.

Seine Nase zuckte. „Waffen?"

„Aber natürlich!"

Aus den Q's wurden wieder die Q's, weil sie durcheinanderquasselten. Sie zählten die vollautomatische Bewaffnung auf. Jeder Spruch, dessen ein Zauberstab mächtig war, konnte per Knopfdruck ausgelöst werden.

Snape hatte nicht mehr die geringste Lust, sich auf zwei Mundwerke gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Dementsprechend energisch flogen Zahnpasta, Zahnbürste – er schüttelte sich – und Kiwi-Shampoo in seinen Koffer. Das Kiwi-Shampoo landete allerdings etwas sanfter, weil ihm diese suspekten Erfinder verraten hatten, dass es sich um Nitroglycerin handelte. Anschließend packte er den Besen und rauschte davon. Zum Büro von 008.

Unterwegs wurde er von unglaublicher Wut gepackt. Zusammenarbeiten, mit dem. Er schüttelte sich erneut. Nein, das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Er war der einzige Agent mit der Lizenz zum Schütteln! Diese anderen Trottel rührten die Tränke immer noch, als ob ihnen nicht langsam bekannt sein müsste, dass man sie schüttelte. Zischend sog er die Luft durch die Zähne und fetzte durch den Gang.

Die Tür zum Büro von 008 stellte kein Hindernis dar. Er nahm nicht einmal die Klinke in die Hand. Mit voller Wucht trat er dagegen und registrierte zufrieden, dass sie nicht nur an die Wand krachte, sondern aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und malerisch durchs Zimmer segelte.

Ein verschrecktes Bürschlein namens 008 wollte sich unter dem Schreibtisch verkriechen, als Snape bellte:

„Harry, hol den Besen raus."


	6. Terminator

So, ihr Lieben, es ist wieder mal so weit und ich habe frischen Unfug verzapft.

Sollte einiges nicht ganz logisch sein, bitte, bitte - seht mir nach, dass es mindestens 15 Jahre her ist, dass ich diesen Film gesehen habe. Aber für die Klischees birgt er genügend Potential, auch wenn ich mich im Grunde genommen nur an drei Worten festhalten kann #sich Heiligenschein aufsetzt#

Ein ganz brachialer Ruck ist bei sssooosss drin, da hat meine Erinnerung total gestreikt. Ich hoffe, ihr lest es trotzdem gern und freut euch ein bisschen.

* * *

**  
**

**Terminator**

Voldemort war stocksauer. Da trat er nun schon so eine dämliche Zeitreise an, um die Mutter des noch nicht geborenen Widerstandskämpfers zu erledigen, als ihm auch schon auf äußerst unangenehme Art und Weise Einhalt geboten wurde.

Sicher, seit seiner Landung in der Vergangenheit trieb er sich größtenteils als nebulöse Existenz herum, aber selbst ein Nebel entschied sich dafür, seine Blöße zu bedecken. Also riss er einem Menschen, der ihm entgegenkam und dämlich glotzte – wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie einen nackten Nebel gesehen – die Klamotten vom Leib. Natürlich verfügten auch Nebel noch über gewisse Geschlechtsteile, also wurde es ihm in der Schrittgegend etwas zu eng. Verzweifelt hielt er nach einem Einwohner Ausschau, dessen Sachen ihm besser passten. Das konnte doch wohl nicht so schwer sein! Prüfend hob er den Oberarm an, spannte den Bizeps und… staunte. Staunte darüber, dass die Kleidung platzte. Hätte er gewusst, dass es Big Arnie gab, wäre das Problem schon längst aus der Welt…

Grummelig zog er weiter. Er murkste so lange alles und jeden ab, der ihm in den Weg kam, bis er die entsprechende Herrengröße gefunden hatte. Das Abmurksen stellte für ihn kein Problem dar, es gehörte zum Job.

Seine roten Augen suchten. Suchten Lily Evans.

James Potter, der unmittelbar hinter Voldemort durch den Zeitriss geschickt wurde, traf auf mehr oder weniger verwirrte Menschen. Menschen, die sich vor ihm in Sicherheit brachten.

Auch er war auf der Suche nach Lily. Allerdings aus ganz anderen Gründen als der Terminator und er wusste, er musste verdammt gut und schnell sein, um sie vor ihm zu finden.

Beider Suche war erfolgreich, aber…

James zog Lily, die er endlich gefunden hatte, in eine Höhle. Es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit gewesen, sie zu überzeugen, dass er aus der Zukunft kam. Aber letztendlich sorgte der Zeitumkehrer für den Beweis. Lily warf einen Blick darauf und war ab sofort der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass James nicht log. Was ihr jedoch Schwierigkeiten bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass ihr ein Kind untergejubelt wurde. Sie war noch nicht mal mit der Schule fertig.

James nickte verständnisvoll. „Genau deshalb bin ich hier, Lily, wir müssen schnell ein Kind machen."

Lily blinzelte verwirrt. „Wir? Woraus denn? Hefeteig?"

„Nein." James druckste nun doch ein wenig herum. „Aus… ähm… na ja."

Sie war da, die Sprach- und Hilflosigkeit vor dem anderen Geschlecht. Innerlich fluchte er. Es dürfte doch wohl nicht schwer sein, Lily von seiner Mission zu überzeugen. Schließlich hatte das mit dem Zeitumkehrer auch geklappt.

„Also… wir müssen, verstehst du? Du musst dich jetzt in mich verlieben und dann machen wir ein Kind. Das geht wie von selbst."

„Ach so." Lily fühlte sich etwas erleuchtet, wobei jedoch diese Erleuchtung von sehr viel Dämmerung heimgesucht wurde. Demzufolge fehlte ihr irgendein rationaler Grund für diese Aktion. Warum ein Kind machen, welches später nur Ärger brachte? Sie fragte James danach.

„Weil er in der Zukunft unser Boss ist. Er ist DER Mann des Widerstandes, verstehst du?"

„Ja, wenn das so ist…" Lily hielt sich an den Befehl aus der Zukunft, verliebte sich in Potter und machte mit ihm ein Kind.

Sssooosss

Wenn Voldemort über alle vier Backen strahlen könnte, würde er das postwendend tun. So aber blieb er bei seiner steinernen Miene. Er hatte sie gefunden, endlich. Aber wen hatten die verachtenswerten Ordensmitglieder auf die Pelle gehetzt? Potter! Pah! Es erstaunte ihn überhaupt, dass sich ein MENSCH ihm entgegenstellte… Orden hin oder her.

Er war so im Staunen begriffen, dass er nicht mehr auf seine Umwelt achtete, nicht mehr nach möglichen Fallen Ausschau hielt, weil Menschen ohnehin nicht kreativ genug dafür waren – sondern er lediglich seiner primären Programmierung folgte. TÖTE LILY EVANS!

Halb demoliert folgte er Potter und Evans in diese still gelegte Fabrikhalle. Für ihn unverständlich - aber das bewies wieder einmal, dass sie nicht seiner Spezies angehörten – kroch sein Objekt der Begierde in einen Metallkasten. Scheinbar eine Maschine, aber ziemlich antiquiert, weil er mit ihr keinen Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Muggelkram eben. Typisch. Der Weg ringsherum war versperrt, also musste er sich wohl oder übel ebenfalls in diesen Kasten begeben. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, diese Evans ganz schnell erledigen zu können.

Lily schwitzte und schniefte und hoffte wirklich inständig, dass James alles richtig machte und er sich ja nicht verkalkuliert hatte. Was, wenn dieser Terminator intelligenter war als vermutet? Was, wenn er einfach auf diese Maschine krabbelte und dort herunterhüpfte, wo sie eigentlich herauskommen sollte? Das, was sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte, ließ eigentlich sämtliche Vermutungen zu. Überhaupt – Maschinen! Kopfschüttelnd kroch sie weiter, ziemlich hastig sogar, da sie nicht die geringste Lust hatte, noch hier drin zu sein, wenn James die Presse anwarf. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich am Fuß gepackt und schrie auf.

Voldemort, der nur noch auf einem Auge sah, freute sich. Freute sich allerdings zu früh, denn urplötzlich wurde ihm Evans aus den Händen gerissen.

James hatte bemerkt, was dort drin vorging und obwohl er froh war, dass seine Kalkulation aufging, musste er jetzt unter allen Umständen Lily retten, sonst war alles umsonst gewesen und Harry würde nie geboren werden. Also entfernte er sich von den Bedienknöpfen und zog Lily heraus. Diese Falle war ihm eingefallen, weil er sich nicht hunderprozentig sicher war, ob ein Nebel mit einem Zauberstab zu töten war. Vielleicht reagierte er, wenn er plattgedrückt und zermalmt wurde?

Da, endlich! Eine Hand – Hand? – war zu sehen, die sich an der Kante festkrallte und wenn er jetzt nicht schnell handelte, war es zu spät. Der Kopf war auch schon zu sehen. Also hieb er kurz entschlossen auf die Tasten und die Presse fing an zu mahlen und zu stampfen. Gebannt schaute er zu und stellte sich sicherheitshalber noch mit seinem Zauberstab in Positur.

Scheinbar ging seine Rechnung auf. Denn Voldemort kam nicht als Voldemort heraus, sondern als platt gedrücktes Etwas. Selbst sein rotes Auge leuchtete nicht mehr. Abgeschaltet. Beinahe aufatmend gingen James und Lily näher heran, um gleich darauf wieder zurückzuzucken. Das rote Auge glomm noch einmal und Voldemort sprach die Worte, die in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft den magischen Widerstand und somit den Orden des Phönix ins Leben riefen.

„Ich komme wieder!"


	7. Dune

Ich kann es nicht lassen, meine Lieblinge durch den Kakao zu ziehen. Öhm, bitte nehmt mir die Rollenbesetzung der Ehrwürdigen Mutter nicht übel, aber ich hoffe, es löst sich etwas weiter unten auf ;).

Es gab viele Remakes, aber für mich gibt es nur EIN Dune, und zwar unter der Regie von David Lynch im Jahr 1984.

**

* * *

**

**Dune**

Hogwarts, das Wüstenschloss…

Seit Äonen war bekannt, dass derjenige, der das Spice kontrollierte, alle Planeten des bekannten Universums beherrschte. Der Ursprungsplanet des Spice war Hogwarts, das Wüstenschloss. Der dort herrschende Lord James und seine Frau Lily Atreidis waren sehr human und sorgten sich um ihre Untertanen.

Lily hatte sich zwar den Konventionen des Ordens der Bene Gesserit widersetzt, geheiratet und einen Sohn, Harry, großgezogen - dennoch lebte sie in ständiger Unruhe. Sie hatte Angst um ihr Kind. Eine Angst, die sich sehr bald als berechtigt herausstellen sollte.

Die Ehrwürdige Mutter, Bellatrix Lestrange, stand eines Tages vor ihrer Tür und verlangte, ihren Sohn zu prüfen. Sie wolle ihn prüfen, ob er „der Junge, der lebt" war. Lily willigte trotz unbändiger Angst ein. Ihr war nicht bekannt, wie Harry aus dieser Prüfung hervorgehen würde.

Harry wurde geweckt und erschien vor der Ehrwürdigen Mutter. In seinen Augen machte sie einen ziemlich verschlagenen Eindruck. War alles, was er bis heute zu hören bekommen hatte, Lüge? Die Bene Gesserit waren ein Frauenorden und ihm war nicht ganz klar, was jetzt von ihm verlangt wurde. Schließlich war er keine Frau.

Bellatrix beobachtete ihn genau und wurde unterschwellig vom Gefühl beschlichen, dass dieser Junge eines Tages großen Ärger machen konnte. Dennoch beherrschte sie ihr aristokratisches Gesicht, dem nicht die geringste Regung anzusehen war, und hielt ein Holzkästchen auf ihrem Schoß.

Harrys Augen wanderten genau dorthin.

„Du wirst jetzt deine Hand dort hineinstecken, junger Harry. Sei gewarnt, der Schmerz wird unerträglich sein. Nur, wenn du derjenige bist, für den wir dich halten, kannst du diese Schmerzen ertragen."

Ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur sardonischer.

„Das ist eine Schmerzinduktionsbox."

Harry kniete nieder, schaute noch einmal zu seiner Mutter, die mit einem ungnädigen Wink der vor ihm sitzenden Person entlassen wurde, und fluchte innerlich. Als ob es nicht schon genug wäre, dass seine Narbe ab und zu höllisch schmerzte, nein, jetzt sollte er auch noch freiwillig Schmerzen an seiner Hand aushalten. Aber seine Mutter war fort und er konnte wohl nicht mehr tun als dem eigenartigen Befehl folgen. Mit einem Aufseufzen steckte er die Hand in die Lade.

Mit seinen grünen Augen hielt er dem unergründlichen Blick der Ehrwürdigen Mutter stand.

Ihre Gedanken: Sollte er es wirklich sein?

Seine Gedanken: Na warte, halte ich den Schmerz auf meiner Stirn aus, schaffe ich das auch noch. Sie hat Angst vor mir. Aber warum?

Mit bebenden Nasenflügeln gab Bellatrix seine Hand schließlich frei. Harry zog sie aus der Lade heraus, im festen Glauben, nur noch ein Stück verkohlten Fleisches vorzufinden. Aber seine Hand war unverletzt, ihr fehlte nicht das Geringste. Was diese bestandene Prüfung in letzter Konsequenz bedeutete, wurde ihm ebenfalls nicht gesagt. Es erschien ihm als ein recht merkwürdiges Spiel, nur so zum Spaß seine Hand irgendwo reinzuhalten.

Die Ehrwürdige Mutter erhob sich und ließ nach seiner Mutter rufen.

„Er ist es. Er muss es sein. Uns fehlt nur noch ein letztes Urteil."

Lily fasste sich mit beiden Händen an die Brust. Ihr Atem stockte. Sollte sie ihn wirklich geboren haben? Den Kwisatz Haderach?

Harrys Augen flogen zwischen den beiden hin und her, vollkommenes Unverständnis ausdrückend. Da wurde er auch schon erleuchtet.

„Uns wurde eines Tages die Geburt „des Jungens, der lebt" verheißen. Er wird alles wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen. Wir Bene Gesserit sehen viel, aber es gibt einen Ort, an den wir nicht schauen können. Nur ihm ist es vergönnt, einen Blick dorthin zu werfen. Erst wenn du das Spice zu dir genommen hast, werden wir wissen, ob du es wirklich bist."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. Kürbissaft, Butterbier, Spice – egal, Hauptsache, das Zeug war flüssig.

Lily hingegen sah die Sache etwas anders, denn sie wusste, Harry könnte dabei sterben, sollte er NICHT der Erlöser sein.

Sich dem Unerbittlichen beugend begleitete sie ihren Sohn in die Wüste. Viele Fremen waren versammelt, um sich mit eigenen Augen von seiner Existenz, seiner wahren Existenz, zu überzeugen. Harry wurde gefesselt und Lily trat auf ihn zu, eine Phiole mit blauer Flüssigkeit haltend.

„Ist das das Zeug?" Harry war außerordentlich neugierig.

„Mein Sohn, ich habe Angst um dich, große Angst, denn…" Lily brach ab, ihre Worte waren ohnehin nur ein sinnloses Gestammel. Also setzte sie ihrem Sohn die Phiole an den Mund und fütterte ihn mit Spice, der Droge, die angeblich nur Frauen zu sich nehmen können.

Ächzend sank Harry zurück. Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Dann, urplötzlich, als würde etwas in seinem Inneren aufgerissen, begann er zu schreien. Er wand sich unter dem Einfluss des Spice. Es durchpulste seine Adern, stülpte ihn einmal um und setzte ihn wieder richtig zusammen, vor seinem inneren Auge öffnete sich ein nicht enden wollender Tunnel und mit einem Mal – SAH er.

Diese elenden Lügner! Schwindler, Schufte… Was er sah, ließ ihn vor Wut rot anlaufen. Von wegen, Frauenorden. Dort unten auf der Lichtung tanzten Männer, die sich auf eigenartige Art und Weise verkleidet hatten. Jeder trug eine Maske und einen Umhang. Jetzt allerdings fiel die Maskerade zu Boden.

Die Männer tanzten und frohlockten um einen… Sandwurm? Gar den Shai'Hulud? Aber er schaute genauer hin. Nein, das war ein Basilisk, den sie dort auf den Thron gepflanzt hatten. Angeführt wurden sie von einem Kerl mit roten Augen, mit schmalen Schlitzen als Nasenlöchern und genauso schmalem Mund. Harry schüttelte sich und schrie noch lauter, als er auch noch die Melodie zu hören bekam.

Der Anführer tanzte wie wild und begann:

„Wer hat an der Uhr gedreht?"

Und die Todesser fielen ein:

„Ist es wirklich schon so spät?"

Grauenerregend, Horror pur - kein Wunder, so etwas hielt wirklich kein Frauenherz aus, soviel wurde Harry klar. Nein, an diesen Ort konnten sie wahrlich nicht schauen, ohne ihrer Geisteskräfte verlustig zu gehen.

Er würgte sich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Schwer atmend kam er zu sich. Was er eben gesehen hatte, wollte er am liebsten ins Reich des Unsichtbaren verbannen. Aber er musste den um ihn herumstehenden Fremen beweisen, dass er in der Lage war, diesen Basilisken zu beherrschen. Er schlug die Augen auf.

Seine Mutter wich mit einem Aufschrei zurück. „Großer Gott, Harry, deine Augen… sie sind blau!"

„Ups, noch so betrunken?"

Als ginge ihn alles nichts an, rappelte er sich wieder auf. Geduldig ließ er sich Haken, ein Seil und ein spatenförmiges Gerät aushändigen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, was er damit zu tun hatte. Jetzt wartete er nur noch auf den Wurm. Die Plumser nahmen ihre Tätigkeit auf. Alle standen in seiner Nähe, so dass selbst der dämlichste Wurm sein Ziel kaum verfehlen konnte.

Harry Muad'dib stand da und wartete. Mehrmals leistete er sich den Luxus zu gähnen. War das Ding denn so langsam? Vergeblich hielt er Ausschau nach Wurmzeichen. Diesem verräterischen, grünen Blitzen. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, er sollte der halben Welt beweisen, dass er der Erlöser war und dann ließ sich nicht mal ein Wurm blicken.

Was er allerdings nicht wusste - der Basilisk hatte sich sehr wohl auf den Weg gemacht. Aber er, der an Feuchtigkeit, ja sogar an Wasser gewohnt war, machte nach drei Schlangenlinien die Grätsche. Er verreckte nach den ersten drei Schritten elendiglich in der Wüste von Arrakis, äh Schottland. Auch die Fremen fanden den Kadaver viele Tage später.

* * *

Na, gefallen? Ich hab noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aus den Fremen Auroren zu machen #sfg#

Nun bin ich mit meinem Latein fast am Ende. Ich habe noch drei Plots im Kopf, die sich m. E. echt gut umsetzen lassen, aber dann ist leider Schluss. Also hier mal meine Frage: Habt ihr Ideen, die ihr gern verwirklicht sehen wollt? Voraussetzung ist natürlich, dass ich Film/Serie kenne, sonst kann ich sie nicht authentisch genug rüberbringen.

Und ich denke doch, weiterlesene wollt ihr, hm?


	8. ST The Next Generation

Ich wollte es beinahe nicht glauben, das letzte Update 2005. Aber gut, so lange schiebe ich das schon vor mir her. Zwar wusste ich, wem die Rolle von Commander Data zukommt - wem schon, der passt einfach perfekt - aber mir wollte lange Zeit kein richtiges Ende einfallen. Erst heute. So einigermaßen. ;)

Und wie immer - bitte nichts erst nehmen. Wer mir Vorträge übers Trekverse halten will, ist definitiv an der falschen Adresse. :D

* * *

**Star Trek – The Next Generation**

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Kommandosessel und überprüfte alle Anzeigen, als ihn ein Notruf aus der medizinischen Sektion erreichte.

„Hier ist Crusher. Sir, ich habe etwas, das sollten Sie sich unbedingt ansehen."

Dumbledore, der für alle ihn Umgebenden unauffällig versuchte, sich einige Bart- und Haupthaare auszurupfen, um endlich die erotische Ausstrahlung eines Jean-Luc Picard zu erreichen, zuckte zusammen. Sein alarmierter Blick glitt zu seinem Ersten Offizier.

„Dieser Sache muss ich unbedingt auf den Grund gehen. Nummer Eins, übernehmen Sie."

Dumbledore verschwand und McGonagall glitt elegant und frisch rasiert in den Kommandostuhl. Hinter ihr erklang ein Knurren. Lupin war ihr bis heute recht zweifelhaft geblieben. Sicher, seit Werwölfe auf hogwartianischen Besen mitflogen, sollte man sich daran gewöhnt haben. Trotzdem verursachte ihr die Tatsache, dass dieser spezielle Werwolf genau hinter ihr stand, ziemliches Unbehagen.

Natürlich oder glücklicherweise ließ sich im freien Raum nicht feststellen, wo gerade Vollmond war. Das war neben seiner Besonnenheit und Zuverlässigkeit die wirklich einzig annehmbare Tatsache, ihn hier zu dulden. Ansonsten gehörte er zu der Spezies, die einmal im Monat im Quartier eingeschlossen werden musste.

Lupin war aber nicht die einzige… Abart. Urplötzlich krallte sich eine Hand in ihre Schulter. Zur Hand gehörte ein Körper, dessen Mund mit tiefer und unnatürlicher Stimme ein Mantra wiederholte:

„Ich bin die Borg. Ich werde Ihr Schiff und die Besatzung assimilieren."

Nummer Eins schüttelte sich und drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Councelor Trelawney, sonst noch irgendwelche Offenbarungen?"

„Ich bin die Borg…"

Nummer Eins schnaubte. „Mr. Potter, irgendwas zu sehen?"

„Soll das ein Witz sein?"

Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum und befingerte den leuchtenden Streifen, der über seinen Augen lag.

„Die alte Brille war ja schon ein Krampf. Aber die hier, die hat nicht mal Schießscharten. Die schlägt dem Fass den Boden raus. Ich bin blind!"

Potter drehte sich wütend zu seinen Anzeigen um, um nichts zu sehen.

Snape, der neben ihm an den Kontrollen saß und heute ausnahmsweise seine ansonsten gelbliche Gesichtsfarbe mit einer fahlen, beinahe bleichen vertauscht hatte und dessen kurzes braunes Haar aus unerfindlichen Gründen lang, schwarz und strähnig geworden war, wandte sich um.

„Dein Visual Instrument And Sight Organ Replacement ist seit dem fünften Lebensjahr ans Gehirn angeschlossen und du bist in der Lage, damit Spektralanalysen durchzuführen. Meinen Berechnungen zufolge verfügen darüber nur 4,7358 Prozent der Erdbevölkerung."

Mit dieser wie üblich monotonen Aufzählung nücherner Fakten wandte sich Commander Snape wieder seinen Kontrollen zu.

Potter schnaubte zurück. „Darauf soll ich wohl stolz sein, oder was? Du Eisblock! Du… weißt ja nicht mal, wie das ist!"

Von diesem energiegeladenen Ausbruch vollkommen ungerührt sah Snape auf und zauberte ein beinahe verzückt-kindliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Natürlich kann ich das nicht wissen, immerhin bin ich kein Mensch. Ein Umstand, den ich als äußerst nützlich ansehe, denn so unterliege ich nicht immer dem Zwang, alles hinterfragen zu müssen und allen Dingen bis ins letzte Detail auf den Grund zu gehen. Oh, keine Sorge", winkte er beschwichtigend ab, „ich analysiere, aber weitaus effizienter, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung gestatten darf. Wenn ich jetzt weiterarbeiten dürfte…"

Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet und er wandte sich wieder seinen Kontrollen zu.

Potter ließ ihn jedoch nicht so schnell in Ruhe.

„Wenn du nicht weiß, wie das ist, dann lass dir doch deinen Emotionschip einpflanzen", fauchte er. „Ich bin mir sicher, nicht nur du hast dann was zu lachen."

Commander Snape versteifte sich. Er belastete sein Androidengehirn bis zur Grenze. So schnell, wie er eben noch in der Lage war zu denken, so langsam fragte er zurück.

„Meinst du, das ist eine gute Idee? Ich kann dann richtig fühlen wie ein Mensch?"

Etwas verunsichert schaute er sich um und dachte ernsthaft über diese Möglichkeit nach. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil ihm das Verhalten der Menschen zuweilen recht merkwürdig erschien. Es unterlag zu oft nicht der geringsten Logik.

„Oh ja", knurrte Potter, „das letzte Mal warst du sturzbesoffen und ich musste dich ins Bett bringen."

Der Commander sprang aus dem Sessel. „Wunderbar, ich werde sofort mit dem Captain reden."

Seine Kontrollen ließ er vorübergehend außer Acht und verließ die Brücke.

Nummer Eins hatte sprachlos den Disput verfolgt, nur um jetzt um so lauter zu werden.

„Potter, welcher Elch hat Sie geritten, Snape so etwas ins Hirn zu pflanzen?"

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Nummer Eins, wir hatten damals doch alle unseren Spaß."

Da er nichts sehen konnte, schenkte er sich auch die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Aber die unterschwellige Freude der Besatzung war deutlich spürbar.

Lediglich Councelor Trelawney entfuhr ein kleines, spitzes „Huch!"


End file.
